Not Over Yet
by R.Flather
Summary: Some books just end too soon. So, this is about what happens after the end of the book. Not everything can just end happily ever after. There's more to it than that. No, it is not over yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As the stars began to shine over the desert, we neared the place I now could comfortable call my home. I felt that Jeb would be interested in hearing about our raid tonight. Could you believe it? Others found homes among the humans. I wasn't the only one. I knew, that if given the chance others like myself who felt compassion for these life forms who felt so much more than any of us could ever have hoped for, would be able to get along easily with humans. After all, it is not us who had done so much harm in the past.

When the vehicles stopped, I let go of my grasp with Ian and turned to help the others unload everything. It had been a successful trip and I cannot say it enough that I am happy to have been able to help. I guess I just felt like it was the best way to help everyone here who had helped me. I grabbed a lighter box since this body is still fairly weak, though I am proud to say I am slowly building up her muscles.

I smiles at Ian as he made sure I could carry it and followed the line of people heading inside. It seemed like we were a line of ants carrying food inside our own little home below ground. I stepped inside and saw Jeb. He clapped me around the shoulder. No matter how long I am under here, I still don't think I will ever truly be comfortable with him doing that.

"Glad to have you back Wanda! Some of us have been getting a little restless around here and I think some of your stories might do the trick of entertaining them again," he said cheerfully before going to greet the others. I turned around just in time to see Sunny running up and hugging Kyle. I smiles at the thought before finding my own waist being held by two similar hands.

"Glad to be back?" I asked Ian who leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. I rubbed it afterwards. He hadn't shaven in a while and though the feeling was similar to the hair of other creatures I have been, it still felt uncomfortable on my human skin. I nodded afterwards knowing that was the reaction he wanted.

Despite the several raids I have been on at this point, he was still overly cautious of me. I loved him all the more for the protection, but sometimes he just got too carried away. He smiled and removed his hands, placing them back at his side.

"Good, because I brought back a surprise this time." The look on his face was suspicious, but before I could ask what he meant, Jeb came back in with Mel and Jared. "So what's this I hear about another soul?" he said to me.

"Oh, right. Well, while we were out we ran into some people. When we realized they were other humans, it was so cool. Then right when they were all looking at Wanda and Ian was all protecting her, they had one too! It was a guy, though. The two of them started talking and then we couldn't stay much longer. But the best part is, that there are others, Uncle Jeb!" chimed in Jamie before anyone else had a chance to explain as he came around the corner from the main area.

Jeb rubbed his chin with one hand. "Well of course there are," he said smoothly. It seemed to me like nothing ever phased him. That in part, or at least I think so, is what made him such a good person to lead this community.

Ian headed back to take a shower along with several of the other males, so Mel and I headed to the kitchen. It had been a while since we really talked and as our stomachs were in the process of grumbling rather loudly in protest to the lack of food that had been eaten, the kitchen seemed like the best place to go.


	2. Chapter 2

It's ironic. When I first came here, I felt awkward and anxious with everyone starring at me, but now my presence did stir anyone. It almost bothered me now. I guess it is just yet another reminder of how much things have changed since that fateful day so long ago. I smiled to myself at these thoughts and waved as we walked past a few people that I have come to be friends with. Mel looked at me with an inquiring expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her. Her looks, despite how much I used to create them, could be confusing from the other end.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, quirking up an eyebrow simultaneously.

"No reason, just glad to be back," I fibbed quickly. She probably knew that there was some other thought rolling around in my mind, considering just how bad a liar I am even in this new body, but she didn't say anything else, just laughed along.

When we reached the kitchen, we were greeted by Heidi who was munching on a roll.

"Hey, I thought I heard that you were back," she smiled. I giggled and Melanie nodded and after grabbing a plate of our own food, we sat down. It was all silence between us at first as we ate, but it didn't take long for the conversation to strike up.

"So, where did you and Jared go off by yourselves?" I asked, not completely ignorant of the acts they had already entered into before. She rolled her eyes at me, probably knowing that there was an undercurrent to my words.

"We were, uh, looking for someone," she said. Wow, way to share, champ. I moved my head a bit as a signal for her to continue on, but that wasn't enough.

"Who?"

"Just someone." There! I saw it, a quick smirk and a slight blush.

"Look Mel, just because we aren't stuck sharing everything, doesn't mean we can't share anything, now," I said softly. It had been a thought I have had a few different times since the my body-swap. I don't think either of us really knew how to get deep together. We didn't know limits anymore since there hadn't been any from the beginning.

"Fine," she sighed giving in. "Well, see, now that everything is all okay between us and Jared and I and you and Ian, we began talking…Jared and I. After everything it is pointless for me to go into detail about how much we appreciate what we have, now. We decided that we sort of, wanted to find a minister of some sort. Even if he wasn't, you know, himself anymore, we were going to try and bring him back and…" she drifted off.

I still didn't know all of the customs here, but I knew what she was trying to say. She and Jared wanted to get married; do things the "right way" as Ian once told her.

"Oh," I replied. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone looking around a bit. I don't really know how to recognize one, but I would still do it for you two."

"I know you would, but its just we didn't want everyone want to know yet," she said, looking down at the table.

"Everyone is expecting you two to be together, though." I said confused.

"See, that's just it, though. There is more to it than that…um…" she began nervously, but we were interrupted by a bouncing Jamie before she could continue.

"Food!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his own plate full of food and placed himself in between us. He smelled like soap and water. He must have been quick enough to get to the front of the line for cleaning up.

I made a point to give Melanie a meaningful look before looking back to Jamie and laughing as he ate in a rather messy manner.

Others soon joined us in the kitchen including Doc, Sharon, Ian, Jared, and Kyle (with Sunny still keeping her arms wrapped around him. For a moment I let my mind wonder on if she had gone into the bathroom with him. I laughed slightly to myself and shoved the thought out as Ian bent down to give me a kiss. I felt my cheeks get hot as he did so. Everyone knew about our relationship every bit as much as they knew about anyone else's here (there really wasn't any way around that) but I still felt the reaction each time. I think this body was slowly, very slowly, growing used to the public, though.

I looked across from me and saw Melanie embracing Jared. I wondered if he knew.


End file.
